Behind closed doors
by aloud09
Summary: The save Benson saga. Lewis Williams and Olivia Benson what they didn't show us. rated m to be sure. Ill try and update regularly! some twists in store and maybe the return of an old face?
1. Welcome home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone blah blah blah. Oh and this is my first fan fiction please review and let me know if you like it or not and if you want a continuation :) **

Olivia walked into her apartment and sighed, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed after the very trying case, She was tired and frustrated, she thought about the two days that lay ahead of her, she had plans with Brian later but that night but was it, the rest of her time of would probably be spent lazing around on the coach watching T.v. _Exciting_ she thought. She placed her bag of groceries on the kitchen table. She could put the contents away later now she was going to get changed and chill out. That was she thought, but then a sudden uncertainty crept into her mind, she was sure she just heard something, but she was alone. _Don't be silly_. She told herself, its been a long day, your starting to hear things time for bed, she criticized herself, but she couldn't shake that feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, fear? Perhaps. But why should she be afraid this was her apartment, she took two steps forward unable to stop herself. "Hello" she spoke confidently and calmly which surprised her because her heart had started to pound and her hand was shaking slightly, _this is ridiculous, pull yourself together._ She walked forward again bracing herself. "Hell-

"Welcome home detective Benson."

She froze. Unable to move, unable to breathe. Her heart had slowed down dangerously and she didn't know what she was going to do. William lewis, her head screamed at her body to do something, react grab your gun don't just stand there. But she couldn't move. Her breath became shaky as she tried to talk, to mutter to say anything. But her mind raced. _How had he gotten in? how could she not have known? Why the hell was William lewis in her apartment?_ _How was she going to get out of this alive?_ Her lips couldn't pronounce any words. That was when it happened. He moved his arm holding his gun suddenly and wrapped it around her neck the gun in his hand gripped like a vice, she could see his knuckles turning white around it. The barrel of the gun pointing upwards towards her, one wrong move from her one flex of his finger and her life would be over. She knew it and he knew it. She turned her head slowly and cautiously to look him in the face. As soon as she did she regretted it.

They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. It disgusted her but she couldn't show it. The corners of his lips twitched into a smile and then into a grin. Olivia stared at him fear in her eyes, knowing full well of what he was capable of doing. Then using his arm en coiled round her neck he dragged her forward towards her bedroom. Olivia's feet wouldn't move and she practically fell over as he dragged her. But his grip around her never loosened. As soon as he got to the bedroom he threw her forwards taking the gun from its holster around her him and completely letting go of her. He put her gun on the small table behind him near the bedroom door. Olivia stood there her knees threatening to give in under her._ No_. she had to stay strong. She had to escape. _Now_. While lewis placed her gun on the table she ran forward and grabbed the bedroom door handle but he was too quick. He spun around just as she reached for it and his hand holding the gun collided with her face. Olivia face exploded in pain and she fell to her knees beside him. Clutching her cheek she tried to stand again. The grin never left lewis' face as he stood in front of her and pushed her back down so she was on her knees again. Olivia looked up their eyes locked on each other for a moment. Her breathing stopped her heartbeat increased. Then he let out a small chuckle and brought the gun butt smashing into her face once again. This time sending her toppling to the floor in a heap. She was unconscious. Lewis stood over her smiling for a moment. Planning. Thoughts of what he could do to her right now overwhelmed him. He took a step back. Smiled once more and put his gun in the gap of his belt. Her gun still rested on the table. _No rush_ he told himself _take it easy_. He walked back to her and crouched near her. He moved the hair from her face and gently stroked her swollen cheek. "Don't worry Liv, we got plenty of time and I know exactly what we're gonna do to fill it." he chuckled before grabbing her and lifting her into his arms and walking back into the kitchen.

TBC? that's up to you please review and tell me what you think?


	2. Fighting fire

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything …. **

**OK so I decided to update this I think I'm going to make this a regular thing and hopefully ill be able to update more often now. Thank you for the reviews. Oh and this is going to get very dark very quickly so if you don't like graphic scenes or bad language ...then I suggest you don't read this story :D.**

Lewis dumped her lifeless body onto a kitchen chair. She was sat slumped against it her head drooped down resting on her shoulder, he held her body back to stop her falling forward. He lay her head against the back of the chair and when he was confident she wouldn't fall he went over to her kitchen cupboards. He raided through the drawers, the cupboards checking through everything every now and again taking out an object. When he was finished he had a small pile of objects grouped on her kitchen counter. There was a roll of cello tape, her house keys, her badge and a a couple of knives and other sharp objects. He grabbed the cello tape and a knife and walked back over to Olivia. He looked down on her smiling evilly, before taping her hands behind her back against the chair. Then he taped her ankles each to a chair leg and finally a piece of tape across her mouth. When he was sure she was fully restrained he placed the tape and knife back on the counter.

He walked into the bathroom where he had already brought along a bag of his own supplies. He took out a can of 5-Crazy and Drank a hefty amount then he walked back into the kitchen with his bag and his can. He dumped the back on the floor near the table and walked over to the stove. He then lit it and brought out a pan. Bringing the ingredients together to make crystal meth. It took him a couple of attempts but he finally finished it and wasted no time in injecting it. He felt the high almost immediately and felt like he'd gained more energy instantly. He stood and smiled to himself before looking over to where Olivia sat.

Olivia stirred to the strong odour coming from her kitchen. _What the hell is that? Meth? What's happening? Oh god!_ It hit her fast. William lewis. He was here. In her apartment. She immediately tried to move her limbs but couldn't. She fought to try and move her arms, her legs. Anything. But nothing worked. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders and it ached like hell. The foul smell of home made drugs continued to assault her nose as she tried to turn her face away from the kitchen. That was her first mistake.

Her movement caught lewis's eye who grinned sinisterly. "Hey, morning sleepy head." He walked menacingly toward her. Pulling another kitchen chair away from the table and dragging it towards her. he then sat down. His eyes boring into hers. The grin never leaving his lips. He sat close to her. _Too close._ Olivia thought. He reached his hand out and moved a strand of hair away from her face. She jerked her head back from his touch and snarled. He simply laughed and retracted his hand. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He sneered. He walked into the bedroom where he'd left her gun and as he promised he went straight back to her and sat down this time with the gun pointed at her chest. Olivia's face changed slightly. A sense of dread crept into her heart and she knew it must be showing. She tried to hide it. She tried to be bad ass Benson. completely unafraid. Fearless. But under the circumstances it was growing more difficult.

Lewis again leant forward and stroked her cheek, Olivia moved her face but this time less harshly. Lewis didn't laugh this time instead he grabbed her chin and kept a tight grip. She tried to say something but no coherent words came out instead just muffled noises against the silver tape. "you do as I say now, okay? I can do what I want and you cant do anything about it. Detective." He added on the end almost mocking her. Still she fought. Her wrists and ankles fought against their restraints her mouth fought against the tape and her her face fought to get away from his harsh grip. Eventually he let go and she managed to move her head back. Her eyes were harsh as she stared at him. Not backing down. Lewis's evil smirk once again returned as he hit her across her face. Her head snapped to the right hand side with the cruel contact. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she moved her head back to its original position. She didn't try and talk, she barely moved but their eyes never left each others. They were trying to stare each other down. Find out who would blink first. But neither did until lewis simply walked away from her. Her face stung as she tried to work out what was going on properly. Lewis hummed as he stood again over her stove. He whistled and sung, his voice filling the silence between them as Olivia twisted her wrists and scratched at the tape. She wanted to turn to look at lewis but decided against it. Instead she kept her head low. But then a few seconds later footsteps approached her. He stood to the side of her. She glanced up slowly, Not wanting to look him in the eyes. He was stood over her. When she finally managed to look him in the face, she discovered he was looking straight at her. He was holding something. _A pan? What? What the hell was he doing?_ Almost reading her thoughts he brought the pan down to her eye level. When she cautiously looked inside she saw her keys and badge. They were glowing. Dying down from the white hot colour they had adapted. She could see the steam coming of them and she knew what he was going to do. He smile widened. Her eyes glistened with fear. Her muffled voice rose again against the tape, she shook her head. Trying desperately to tell him. _Don't do this lewis. Just think. Think about what your doing this isn't right this cant be happening to me. _

"What's that? I cant hear you?" he mocked.

His hand reached down into the pan and she heard the group of keys clang together.

Her mind raced, trying to send him messages that her mouth couldn't deliver.

_Lewis don't._

He pulled out the group of keys. The metal was still scorching hot and yet he didn't even flinch as he held them in his fist.

_Just stop_

He brought them closer to her, she felt the heat emitting from it and her eyes moved wildly.

_No! _

He slapped the keys against her neck and held them there twisting them against her sensitive skin. Her skin automatically started glowing red. She screamed against the tape unable to stop herself. The pain seared through her. She felt sick. Her eyes closed tightly and then finally he released her, moving the keys and dropping them back into the pan. "look at me." she didn't respond.

"Look at me!" He shouted, slapping her across the face yet again letting out another moan of pain. Her eyes fluttered open. And his face was in hers. She felt his breath on her face and she wanted to move away but she didn't dare. Her neck still throbbing from the attack. He laughed in her face as he saw the horror in her eyes as she struggled to keep them open. "That? That was nothing. Wait til you see what's coming next"

Olivia shut her eyes and tried to forget what was happening. But she knew things would only get worse. And she was right.


	3. The rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews hope to get some more (hint hint) :D I hope you like this next chapter, sorry if its a little slow, hopefully the next ones will be better, any scenes or quotes you recognise obviously belong to dick wolf. **

Olivia let her body go limp against her restraints, Her body ached, her arms, chests and neck was practically glowing red. Her face was bruised. Lewis had just finished burning her, then slapping her awake to make sure she felt every ounce of pain. He smiled and taunted her as he created new welts and burns all over her skin. The pain still surged through her even though he'd stopped about 10 minutes ago, well it could have been 10 minutes, time seemed to pass differently when she was with lewis. Every second dragged.

Lewis re-approached her smirking, he'd set the pan on the side, he stood in front of her admiring the marks he'd left on her skin. That was when he noticed how ill she looked, the skin that wasn't burnt was pale and clammy, her eyes were glazed over. The bruising on her face was obvious and now her cheek was showing an unusual array of colours. Lewis sat down opposite her again, he did nothing. Olivia found that strange. He just sat there, staring at her. _Admiring his handiwork_, she thought. _I need to get out of this. _

"If I take this off are you gonna be a good girl?" Lewis taunted pointing to the tape covering her mouth with the hand holding her gun. _Her gun. _Olivia closed her eyes slowly, considering the question, meekly she nodded. Lewis grinned baring his teeth as he did so. Then he leaned forward and pulled the tape of in one sharp pull. Olivia felt it tug at her skin and lips but she didn't say anything. Instead she moved her now stiff jaw and let herself enjoy the brief moment of freedom. _She had to do something... Now. She had to be clever... Say the right thing..._

"Lewis, lets just think about what your doing..." Her words came out hazy, she wasn't even sure if she was making sense but she had to say something, she couldn't just give up no way not without a fight. She'd have to make him see reason...

"I'm an NYPD Detective... My partner, my squad… the entire department will hunt you down ... You think that you've put people through hell? It will rain back down on you!" She took breaths every chance she got her head feeling heavier with every second the world spinning, her skin burning. She pronounced every syllable of every word making it as forceful as possible. She had to make him believe it. She had to make herself believe it. Lewis seemed to take her words in consideration for a moment and the smile seemed to fade from his face. He stood up and looked down at her. She was looking back at him, awaiting a response, something, anything …

She tried to keep her eyes trained on his, she even leaned toward him slightly. Cautiously. But then she saw him let out a small sigh almost a laugh, and then his smile returned.

"You know what … Let it rain!"

His hand holding the gun swung and hit her already badly cruised cheek and she felt the bone shatter. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't hold on, she didn't really want to. She was too tired. She'd let herself rest now, just for a little while, her eyes immediately closed and her head hit the back of her chair as the world went black and she fell into a deep coma like sleep...

**Tbc... I'm hoping the next couple of chapters will be more action packed so bare with, ill update soon. Feedback always welcome. **


	4. Beautiful brown eyes

**Disclaimer: still not mine … **

**Sorry this took so long to update but i've been really busy and I just wasn't very inspired so I hope this chapter is okay and ill try and get the next one up A.S.A.P. Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. I love hearing from you all so thank you!**

"Hey here she is, those big beautiful brown eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, painfully. Her head felt like a ton of lead. "Come on lets get you up." a shadow fell over Olivia's eyes momentarily blocking her already extremely blurry view. _Was this a dream? _She felt her body weight shift as she realised she was being pulled up into a seated position. Still confined to her kitchen chair she sighed and let out a muffled groan of pain against the tape and her burns scraped along her top. Each one hurt and stung. _No this wasn't a dream. It was too damn painful. _Lewis sat opposite her again. She was getting a sense of deja vu. Her whole body ached, her bruised face throbbed. Lewis sat smiling at her. He had her gun still in his hand. Olivia breathed hard against the tape. She felt like she couldn't breath. But she didn't think lewis was going to be merciful and remove it. _Merciful_, she thought. It was almost funny.

"Hey how's your head sweetheart. Looks a little painful."

she offered no reply just stayed there perfectly still. Lewis grinned and moved his hand clutching her gun towards her. The barrel pointing at her stomach, barely touching the fabric of her shirt. She breathed deeper and held it. _he wouldn't. He wouldn't just shoot me after all this. _He edged the gun down slowly his eyes never leaving her face, waiting to see her reaction. The gun brushed her inner thigh and crotch and only then did she dare to move. She shifted uncomfortably on the chair trying to create distance between the, which of course was impossible. She let out a short grunt against the tape. A small warning to lewis. _As soon as i'm free i'm going to kick your ass. _

"Oh come on, Don't be like that, we were so sweet when you were out."

Olivia's mind raced,_ what the hell did that mean?_ He hadn't done anything to her, _had he?_ She couldn't be sure.She was still fully clothed he hadn't raped her._ No. _she would of felt something. Anything. No. there eyes locked in that moment of uncertainty and he could see the look of fear in her eyes. He laughed.

"Relax. This will all be much more fun if you just relax." he mocked. Still laughing at her. Her eyes glared at him. He knelt down next to her and pulled up a bottle of whiskey, the thought turned her stomach. She watched as he poured it down his thought taking a couple of hefty gulps before putting it to her chin and nodding suggestively. "want some hmm?" Olivia stayed still then slowly shook her head side to side. Of course she didn't want any. The thought made her feel sick. "what's that...I cant hear you." he laughed. "Okay sweetheart, here ya go." He ripped off the tape covering her mouth and she felt the familiar sting as it ripped her skin. Before she even had time to react she felt him shove a bottle neck into her mouth. Liquid poured into her mouth and slipped down her throat. She choked as the vile liquid burned her dehydrated throat. "Come on, take it all, shh shh shh." he taunted as the bottle slowly emptied. Olivia fought and moved her head trying to get away but he pulled her hair back. The whiskey carried on down her throat as she continued to struggle for air. Her lungs felt like they were going to give out. She was thankful when he finally removed the bottle and set it down beside her chair. She coughed and spluttered trying to take a breath. "That better?" he laughed. He put his face in hers and grabbed her chin. Her coughing finally died down and as soon as it did she spat at his face right above his eye. Lewis smirk completely vanished and Olivia face turned slightly smug but still in her eyes he could see the fear. He moved his hand back to his face and wiped the spit, making sure she was watching he licked his fingers clean. The smugness left her face as soon as it had appeared and was replaced with disgust. Lewis again laughed and bent down so he was once again as close as possible to her. He grabbed her face roughly and Olivia saw the anger in his eyes. "You shouldn't of done that" he whispered in a sing song voice. He moved one of his hands into a fist and looked ready to strike her. Olivia moved her head to one side waiting for the blow that was sure to come. But they were both stopped in their tracks when they heard the beeping of a phone. Lewis turned and looked over to her kitchen table. He picked up her phone. "That'll be my boyfriend. He works in NYPD, he'll be on his way here right now!" she tried to sound threatening confident. In truth she felt a little better, maybe Brian really was on his way here. She reassured herself. and then looked up at lewis who had the phone to his ear. "Just leave lewis, walk out now, nobody has to know anything about this. I wont tell anyone."

Lewis snickered.

"Oh yeah like all those people in your office wont notice the burns the bruises, what about that blonde one she seems pretty smart. She wont notice?"

"Ill make something up, the cab stopped short hit my face of the divider." she tried to convince him for her own sake. She thought it was working. She felt more confident. Happy with her story. Lewis looked as if he was seriously considering it. _Come on you son of a bitch! let me go and walk out this apartment and ill get every single cop in New York to hunt down your ass! _He walked over to her with the phone in his hand. He looked serious but when he was standing right in front of her his smile returned once more. "You're lying" he whispered his voice seemed harsh and it frightened her. True she had been lying but what else was she supposed to say? She shook her head trying to convince him. "No" she tried to whisper but no noise left her lips. "There's something you should hear." He pulled her hair back and she felt it being ripped from her scalp. Putting the phone to her ear he clicked play.

"hi Liv, look its Brian, look i'm gonna have to reschedule. I'm gonna be working late, i'm sorry but we'll speak soon .. okay bye."

Olivia closed her eyes slowly after hearing the message. Brian wasn't coming. He was her last chance. Her ticket out of here. Now she was stuck, she felt the hope leave her and she slacked against the chair. This was it. No way out. She was going to be stuck with "The beast" all night.


	5. Time to go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone**

**Sorry this took so long to do. I hope its okay. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Let me know what you think :)**

"For gods sakes lewis, think. I'm a detective. Just walk out now. I'm offering you a way out, take it!" Olivia said as forceful as possible. She leaned forward trying to get her point across. Lewis stared at her, he was stood over by her kitchen table, the gun in his hand still pointing at her. She saw him smile again and look at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man, look at the time. Y'know we really should be going ..." He laughed again and walked toward her. Olivia was confused for a moment and leant back in her chair. _What the hell was he talking about? I have to get out of here!_

Lewis walked into her bedroom and came back out holding her bedsheets. He threw them at her feet and walked over to the kitchen putting his gun on the counter and replacing it with a knife. Olivia shuddered at the thought. He approached her again and knelt in front of her. He snaked one hand around her back and with his other hand brought the knife to her throat.

"Don't do anything stupid."

His voice was rough and quiet when he spoke. He brought the knife down to her bindings and cut them. The knife nipped at her skin as he cut. Then he ripped the remaining tape of her legs and arms and let them onto the floor. Olivia stayed still, the small cuts around her arms and feet were stinging. Lewis took a step back, he stood in front of her the knife still in his hand. He let out a small chuckle as he saw the look of confusion on her face. She knew that this was her chance. Her chance to move, her chance to run. Neither of them spoke. Olivia couldn't breath. This could be it her only chance. She clenched her fist. Her eyes burned into lewis. He stood there still smiling. He knew what she wanted to do. He was daring her to. He could see the desire to escape in her eyes. The bastard wanted her to try. She knew it and he knew it.

Olivia leapt to her feet and made a break for the door. She knew her chances were slim but she couldn't sit there any longer with him silently daring her. She knew he was going to kill her. But damn it she wasn't just going to sit there and wait for it shed die trying to escape. Fighting him she wouldn't just sit there. Her legs shook as she ran and threatened to buck underneath her. Her hand rested on the front door handle as she tried to pull it open. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist as she was pulled back. She lost her grip on the handle and went flying backwards. Her and lewis crashed to her floor. They fought her arms flailing and her legs kicking. She screamed as loud as she could though her voice was hoarse and raw. He still had his hands around her waist and his gripped tightened. He turned her so his weight was on her and smacked his hand to her mouth. He leant over as far as he could to the kitchen table and grabbed a vase. Olivia tried to kick out from under him and lewis lost his balance. He fell onto her his weight crushing her and the vase fell to his side. It wasn't broken. His smile was replaced with a snarl and when Olivia looked at his face she was suddenly petrified. She carried on fighting but lewis grabbed the vase and sent it crashing onto her head. It shattered and Olivia fell unconscious. Lewis stood up and hovered over her.

"I told you not to try anything stupid." Lewis panted as he tried to regain his composure. "Okay, okay. Time to go." Lewis stumbled toward her a little tired from the fight. He took a few deep breaths and scooped Olivia up into his arms, he placed her gently onto the bed sheets and wrapped her in it. Olivia gently moaned in her sleep.

"Rest easy Olivia. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." lewis threw Olivia wrapped in the sheet over his shoulder and made his way to the fire escape. Taking one last look at the trashed apartment he smiled and then walked out into the night.


End file.
